Monsoon Season
by BonesBBLover
Summary: For LJ Rounds of Kink: Nick has a random hook-up at a club... dun dun dun. Pre-Canon. Slash. Nick/?


Title: Monsoon Season

Word Count: 2,500

Timeline: Pre-Canon.

Summary: for Rounds of Kink #421: "Nick has a random hook-up at a club. The next day he finds out the guy is the new DNA tech"

Prompts: Prompt_in_a_box # 13: "oh, it looks like rain tonight and thank god 'cause a clear sky just wouldn't feel right"

***

The sky was dark when Nick left his apartment on his night off, the normally clear Vegas sky cloudy and threatening rain. He sighed in relief, thankful that he could blame what he was about to do on the change in weather; monsoon season always made people act strangely.

The storm broke just as Nick pulled out of his parking space, the torrential downpour turning the dry desert streets into rivers of mud and runoff. He drove carefully through the streets towards the Strip, ignoring the accusing voice in the back of his mind telling him that everything he was about to do was wrong, that he should be a good Christian boy and just go back home. Disregarding the voice was a daily occurrence for Nick, which he made easier by turning up the radio and singing his lungs out (even if he was off-key). Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music, he pulled his SUV into the first free space he found, about a block from his destination.

Zipping his leather jacket to protect himself from the rain, he exited the vehicle and strode purposefully down the block to a run down building with a green neon sign in the shape of a cactus. The building was rather nondescript, almost appearing abandoned if not for the line of cars parked in front, the pounding music, and the bright green glow on an otherwise dark street. He reached for the door handle, as he had so many times in the past, hesitating only a moment before the lure was just too much and he gave into the temptation.

It was warmer inside, the pulsating music louder now that the heavy oak door was not there to retain it, summoning Nick out of the rain. Almost immediately he removed his jacket, having no need for it here, and placed it in the room on his left. A few steps further inside and Nick could see the throng of people; some dancing, their bodies pressed close together and gyrating to the steady beat; others scattered around the room in pairs or small groups, their activities shrouded in dark corners; still others sat at the bar or stood nearby waiting for drinks. A few people waved to greet the new arrival, receiving only a nod of acknowledgement in response as he walked toward the bar.

"Heya, cowboy," the woman behind the bar welcomed Nick when he dropped into his usual place at the far corner of the bar. "You look awful nice tonight," she raked an approving glance over the black shirt that stretched tightly across his chest, showing off every dip and ridge of muscle.

"Yeah, well," Nick shrugged in response, the warm flush flooding his cheeks going unnoticed in the dim light. He gladly accepted the beer she placed in front of him, taking a quick swallow and giving her a wink. "I gotta dress up for my favorite girl every once in a while, don't I?"

"You flatter me, Nicky," the woman teased, coyly fanning herself with her left hand while she poured two shots of tequila with her right, "but ol' John isn't going to just let you sweep my off my feet."

"Aww, he's not going to be around forever," Nick teased. "I just gotta wait another, what, three years?"

"Oh you," she laughed, her smile and amusement warming Nick from the inside. "Here," she set one of the glasses in front of him and lifted the other in mock salute. "To John," she swallowed her shot, already reaching for two limes before Nick had even taken his.

"To tonight," Nick choked on the bitterness of the lime, still not accustomed to tequila even after years of the same thing happening week after week.

She winked at him before moving further down the bar to help a young man Nick didn't recognize. As he finished his beer, Nick allowed himself to think about Tanya, if only to distract him from the real reason he went to the bar that night. Tanya was a fair bit older than he was, probably right around the age of his eldest sister (he was the youngest of six, after all), but was wise beyond her years. She owned the bar with her husband John, who Nick guessed to be about twenty years her senior. They were a nice couple, the first friends Nick made in Vegas after moving from Texas and leaving behind his entire life, and they always managed to make him feel comfortable around them and about himself. He had met them on his first case in Vegas a few years back, when he stumbled into the bar during the investigation of a murder that occurred a few blocks away. The John Doe turned out to be their son, and ever since then they had been two of his closest friends whom he trusted implicitly, which was especially rare for the skeptical Texan.

Polishing off his beer and grabbing the bottle John had just slid down the bar to him, Nick pulled himself out of his memories and watched the people around him. If he managed to work up the nerve to do what he came to do tonight, he would need a few more drinks in him—and the right person.

There were a number of scantily-dressed women on the dance floor, some of them eyeing him appreciatively, but his gaze drifted right passed without even seeing them. It wasn't that he didn't find them attractive, he really did, but they just weren't what he was wanted tonight. His gaze landed, instead, on the man who had just left the bar with two brightly colored drinks and water in hand.

He couldn't see the man's face, but Nick could still appreciate his body from the bar. He was slender without being too thin; his jeans clung to him tight enough to show off his nice round ass and long legs that Nick knew would be strong if they were wrapped around Nick's waist. Forcing himself to lift his gaze from those perfectly defined thighs to at least the man's torso where the tight red t-shirt stretched across his torso just so, Nick wanted to raise the hem and run his hands over the soft, pale flesh he knew he'd find there. Forcing his gaze even higher still, he raised a curious brow. The man's hair was a jumble of browns and blondes in all shades, carefully styled to look as if had just had the best fuck of a lifetime. Nick's fingers itched to touch that hair, wanting to pull on it while the man sucked him off in a bathroom stall.

Lost in his fantasy, his jeans already uncomfortably tight beneath the bar, Nick was startled when the man turned around and instead of staring at his hair, Nick was now making eye contact with the stranger. He tried to look away, but there was something that kept their eyes fixed on each other, a hot spike of lust rushing straight to Nick's groin. With a shy smile, the man finished the last of his drink and stepped out onto the dance floor, his lithe frame swaying sensuously to the music as he maintained eye contact.

Nick's pants grew tighter the longer he watched the man, his mind going into tunnel vision and causing him to forget about all the people around him and why he had gone to the bar tonight. The only thing his mind focused on was the man in front of him, dancing provocatively just for him, moving his hips in time to the beat. Nick downed another bottle of beer and tossed back a second shot of tequila that had appeared in front of him, no doubt by Tanya, his mind not even registering the action or burning in his throat before he was off his stool and stalking across the dance floor, like a hunter after its prey.

He reached the stranger right as the man closed his eyes and turned around, rubbing his pretty little ass against Nick's hard-on. Nick didn't bother to contain his moan at the contact, his hands falling to the man's slender hips to pull him closer.

One of the man's small, but strong, hands grasped at Nick's thigh while the other wound its way to the back of Nick's neck, keeping the pair in full contact from shoulder to knee. They moved together as one, dark and light, tangled tightly together.

Nick's eyes closed at the fist contact, unconsciously dropping his lips to the man's neck to suck and lick at the sweat he found there. The man groaned as Nick's tongue traced a line over the delicate veins of his neck, causing Nick to bite down gently and sooth the sting away with his tongue, sucking and marking him for tonight.

Needing him closer, Nick turned the smaller man around without ever losing body contact, lining their bodies up so that their erections ground against each other to create the much-needed friction. Nick gasped against his throat, trying to restrain himself from just rubbing himself off right there on the dance floor, but the man wasn't helping his restraint, doing all but mounting him right there.

"Come with me," Nick's voice was thick and husky as he whispered into the man's ear, his tongue tracing the outer shell of his ear while Nick's hands squeezed and kneaded the man's ass, pulling them impossibly close together.

Feeling the man nod from where his eyes were buried against Nick's collarbone, Nick moaned with relief as he steered them off the dance floor and into the hallway leading to the bathrooms, not lessening his hold until he had the man pinned between his larger body and the wall of the bathroom.

"Good going, Nicky," a voice barely registered in Nick's lust-filled mind as he reached for the man's zipper, completely ignoring the sound of the door closing.

"Do… do you have," the man panted, his voice coming out in short gasps, "…protection?"

"Yesssss," Nick hissed as he got the man's pants undone and his hand inside. "Back. Pocket," he breathed heavily while trying to get the man's pants down. So distracted by what he was doing, Nick was almost startled by the hand that cupped his erection while the other hand delved into his pockets in search of the condom.

"Fuck," he groaned when that small hand got inside his boxer briefs to stroke his length. "Oh god."

"M'not god," the man gasped, slipping out of Nick's grasp to turn him around and push him against the wall.

The words passed by unnoticed when Nick's cock was suddenly surrounded by the hot, wet heat of the man's mouth.

"Fuuuuuuuck," Nick babbled unintelligibly as he tangled his fingers in the man's hair, like he had imagined doing less than an hour early. "So good."

The man sucked him off expertly, one hand holding Nick's hips still while his head bobbed up and down on the shaft, alternating between focusing on the head and taking the entire length in his mouth. Licking his way up Nick's cock, the man's hand stroked him confidently before disappearing as it was replaced with his mouth again.

Opening his eyes to look down at the sight of such an attractive man sucking his cock as if his life depended on it, Nick moaned loudly when his eyes focused on the hand the man had buried in his own ass.

The man opened his eyes at the noise, once again catching Nick's gaze and creating the most erotic image Nick had ever seen; a man looking up at him while sucking him off and fucking his own fingers. Nick could feel the tightening in his abdomen and knew he was close, tugging on the man's hair to warn him. The man quickly moved his hand from Nick's hip to pinch the base of his cock, pulling his mouth away to tear the condom wrapper open and roll the condom onto Nick's length. Standing on shaky legs, the man leaned against the sink wiggling his ass provocatively and caught Nick's eye in the mirror, moaning loudly when Nick took the two unstable steps to position himself at the man's entrance.

"Please," the man begged, pushing back against Nick's cock, "please."

He didn't need any further persuasion as he thrust into the man with one stroke, burying himself to the hilt. Knowing neither of them would last long, he wrapped a calloused hand around the man's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Nick held the man's gaze in the mirror as long as he could, his thrusts becoming erratic as the man came, spilling his seed into Nick's hand and onto the floor. The muscles contracting around Nick's cock drew his own climax, milking him until his legs were ready to give out. Eyes closed, Nick stayed as he was, draped over the man's back and trying to recover from the force of his orgasm. Moving his lips wordlessly against the man's neck, Nick finally pulled away when he realized what he was doing and his legs were stable enough to stand on. Depositing the condom in the trash and wiping his hand off on a paper towel, Nick tucked himself back into his pants and left the bathroom without looking at the man.

_It's just how these things work_, Nick told himself as he drove home. _No names, no caring, no looking back._

All night the man's eyes haunted him, the dark brown eyes that had captured his attention, full of fire and life, so revealing, so… innocent. Nick tossed and turned for the remaining hours until it was time to go to work, finally getting up without having slept more than a few minutes.

***

The sky was clean and clear as he left his apartment that night to go to work, sighing in relief that the rains were passed and things would be back to normal. Dragging his weary body into the lab, Nick was surprised to see everyone gathered in the break room.

"What's going on?" he asked Warrick as he joined his friend and coworkers.

"New DNA lab tech," Warrick whispered back, gesturing at a slender man in a white lab coat with wildly-styled hair that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey Greg," Warrick called the new lab tech, "this is Nick."

Greg turned around to greet his new coworker, both of them freezing when their eyes met.

"Shit."


End file.
